Missing and Presumed
by trek-grrrl
Summary: Tony has been MIA for a month. Roger and Jeannie need to come to a decision that will change the lives of all three forever. COMPLETE. Some romance. My first Drama,Angst for any fandom, please R&R. NOT A.U.
1. Part One

Author's Note: Or warning, rather. This is likely to offend the IDoJ fans with more--ahem--'delicate' natures. It's not going to end the way you probably think. No character death involved, so don't panic in that regard. As always, a review would be most appreciated! 

Missing and Presumed

Part One.

Roger let himself into Tony's house and stood at the entrance, listening. The house was quiet and still, as a house gets when it hasn't been occupied in a while.

A month.

Tony had been MIA for a month. He had been testing a new high-altitude plane, and something had gone horribly wrong. The film footage of the incident showed what appeared to be a minor explosion, a puff of white smoke with a lick of orange thrown in.

It also showed the ejection of the pilot, the emergency chute deploying.

And that's the last they had seen of Major Anthony Nelson.

Healey looked at his watch. 29 days 13 hours 43 minutes 09 seconds since it happened. He sighed.

The silence was broken by a tiny, faraway voice.

"Major Healey? Is that you?"

He went to the bottle on the rolltop desk in the living area and pulled the chair up to him, sitting down to peer through the dark glass.

"Yes, Jeannie, it's me. And no, not a word," he said sadly.

He stood again. "Let me check phone messages, and I'll be right back, don't you worry."

Zero messages. Damn.

He returned to the chair and peered in again. He could see Jeannie lying on the couch in her bottle, quietly sobbing to herself.

He wished he could do the same.

The first hectic hours and days, Roger hadn't even thought of Jeannie, all he could do was think of his best friend, where he was, what his condition was, whether anyone had found him.

He insisted on remaining with the recovery crew until exhaustion took him, and Dr. Bellows forced Roger to go to the infirmary for a night to rest. He wasn't going to be any use to anyone if he was loopy from sleep deprivation.

They had a rough idea of where he could've gone down, but starting from such an altitude left a huge target for him to hit the dirt.

After three days of this, the torment and anguish, Roger finally thought of Jeannie.

Jeannie. Oh my God, nobody's talked to JEANNIE! There WAS nobody to talk to her, except him.

He raced over to Tony's house, dreading what was ahead.

He burst in, as he always did, yelling, "Jeannie! Jeannie! Where are you?"

He ran in the kitchen, the patio, Tony's room. Nothing.

He heard her little voice, coming from her bottle.

"MAJOR HEALEY! Where is MY MASTER?" she demanded when she realized someone was FINALLY there. She'd screamed herself hoarse, not knowing where Anthony was, wondering if he was lying unconscious on the floor or something worse, not able to release her from her bottle.

Roger very carefully picked up the bottle, so as not to jostle her around, and peered in. No, this wouldn't do, he had to tell her in person. His hand reached for the bottle top...

"MAJOR HEALEY, NO!" she screamed.

He stopped. He'd realized what he was about to do. If he opened this bottle, right now, Jeannie was his. HE would become Jeannie's Master. As he'd dreamed about doing so many times before, with his little schemes and antics to distract Tony.

His hand rubbed the side of the bottle, fingering the stopper that kept Jeannie a prisoner inside. It would be so easy...just one little yank and she's mine, he thought.

Jeannie tried seeing Roger clearly, but through the antique and warped glass of her bottle, she couldn't see what he was feeling, what he was pondering. But he had stopped, that was a good sign. She looked up to see his seemingly huge hand rubbing the outside of the bottle, getting closer to the stopper.

She held her breath. No, please, Major Healey, don't! she moaned softly, too quiet for him to hear. She could do nothing to prevent him from freeing her, and she could do nothing but obey him as her new Master if he did so.

After an eternity, Roger put the bottle back down on the desktop. He couldn't. After all these years, when he had the perfect opportunity, he couldn't do it. To do so would be to dishonor his friend, and to hurt Jeannie so deeply that the friendship Roger and she shared would be shattered forever.

Yes, she would obey him as her new Master, but at what cost? It would be nothing but a cold, heartless Master-genie relationship.

And to release her would be, to him, acknowledging that Tony wasn't coming back. And Roger couldn't bear to let the tiniest little notion of that work its way into his consciousness. If he thought of Tony in any way but MIA, he'd go crazy.

So the long days and weeks drew out, still no word.

He came over at least once a day, to sit and talk to Jeannie. They would talk for hours, about anything at all. Roger would tell her things going on in the world, tell her the latest gossip around the water cooler at NASA. Jeannie got to know his co-worker's names so well she felt like she almost knew them in person.

By the third week of this routine, hope was beginning to dwindle in them both, replaced with despair. Acceptance couldn't be too far away.

Roger thought back to those early days, when he'd first met Jeannie. He didn't know, of course, her connection to his best friend Tony. All he knew was she was a beautiful, charming and naive young lady, and she won his heart from the instant he set eyes on her.

He boldly asked her for a date, and amazingly, she said "Yes." He couldn't believe his good fortune! There was something about her, some trace of a foreign accent, contrary to her blonde hair and blue eyes, a mystique about her. She seemed so befuddled out in the world, yet had a maturity that he couldn't identify.

That just added to the intrigue, made him wish to pursue her even more fervently.

It wasn't long after that, through a series of mishaps and miscommunication, that he found out she was tied in some way to Tony. Boy, was she EVER!

Roger had accepted that, but remained fascinated by her. And not only because she was a genie; he'd fallen for her before he knew her secret.

Now, coming over every day, talking to her, sharing the sadness and despair that was creeping in with her, they were connecting on a new level from this shared pain.

The two had exhibited some of the classic stages of grieving. Denial. Bargaining. Certainly the depression. On a conscious level, Roger was fighting the remaining two: Anger. Acceptance.

He wanted to be angry, so angry. Why, why? Why couldn't it have been HIM? Normally it WOULD HAVE, HE was the test pilot! But no, that inner-ear infection had prevented him from going up. So Tony volunteered.

Angry at Tony. He can't pick up a phone? By this time, if he was alive, he should've been able to find SOMEWHERE with a phone, shouldn't he? A HAM radio? They knew from their data that he didn't go down in a totally uncivilized region of the Earth. It was almost like he was choosing NOT to contact them, let them know where he was!

Now, almost a month after the incident, he was back at his usual daily station, talking to Jeannie.

He looked in. "Jeannie...Jeannie, I don't know how much longer I can do this."

He stood, started pacing back and forth, faster and faster, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm...I'm so DAMNED pissed right now, I could put my fist through a wall!"

She leaned against her glass so she could get a better view of him. She understood. She, too, began wondering why there had been no contact. IF he was alive. She could think that, now, without it cutting a knife through her gut, tearing her apart inside. She wondered why it had stopped hurting so much.

She began to think it was time to talk to Roger about this. They had to come to an agreement. A certain point, that if they had not found Tony, Roger would release her from the bottle. She couldn't remain here forever, until the next person happened by. If anyone was going to open it, it was going to be Roger Healey. And for some reason, that no longer distressed her.

"Roger," she said in her little voice. "We need to talk."

He sighed. He knew this was coming. She'd been in there for almost a month. He couldn't let her remain.

"I know, Jeannie, I know. It's just that 'talk' will make it obvious to us both that he's...he's not coming back."

"Roger..." she paused. When had she started calling him "Roger?" It had been "Major Healey" for all these years, even though a true friendship had formed between them.

"We need to make a decision. Let us be honest. We both love him, in our own ways. The only reason he is not here is that your loyalty to him has kept you from freeing me. And I appreciate that. But now, it might be time. If you release me, I can have Anthony here in five seconds. You know that."

Roger put his head on the desk next to Jeannie's bottle. She was right. I'd be saving my friend, and betraying him, both at the same time. The important thing is he'd be safe, he'd be here. IF he was even ALIVE! Roger choked back the lump in his throat, denying Tony could be anything else.

This was it. He had to do something.

He looked into the bottle one last time. "Do you REALLY think this is what we should do? You're positive you want this?"

She peered back up, "Yes, Roger, I want this."

He stood up, bottle in hand, and held it against him for a moment. He said, "Tony, I'm sorry..." and pulled the stopper out.

He saw Jeannie "smoke out" of the bottle as he'd seen her do so many times. But unlike before, she bowed to him, almost to his feet, and gazed up at him.

"Your wish is my command, Master." She said, as she'd told Tony those years ago. And as before, she stood and went to Roger, and kissed him.

Roger was stunned. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. This was wrong. All wrong. She shouldn't be doing this, abasing herself to him.

He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away. "Jeannie, Jeannie... please, don't call me 'Master,' I can't take that on top of all this."

She smiled, leaned in to kiss him once more. "Roger, you have been a true friend. All these days, these weeks, you have come to see me and talk to me, to keep me company. And it took ME to convince YOU to free me."

He wasn't in too much of a hurry to break the second kiss, so he languished with her, her body relaxing against his own. Tony.

"Can you blink Tony in?"

She smiled sadly and moved away. "Yes, Roger, I can, allow me to concentrate."

In the past, she would have been able to locate him instantly. But the Master-genie bond had been severed. And maybe other bonds as well.

Roger watched her concentrate, her eyes closed, a frown on her face. She's got the whole world to check, after all, he thought. The process took longer than Roger expected or was used to. Usually with Jeannie it was "blink!" and it was done.

A few moments later, her expression changed, "Ah! Got him!"

Blink!

And there was Tony Nelson. Not looking too good either, but Roger and Jeannie didn't care.

Tony no sooner had a chance to catch his balance and the two were on him, knocking him over onto the couch.

"TONY!" "ANTHONY!" "ROJ! JEANNIE!"

The three embraced in a big bear hug, until the laughter and tears calmed down. Roger and Jeannie climbed off, then finally took in Tony's appearance.

He'd obviously been surviving well, although his clothes were torn and he had dark circles under his blue eyes. Considering how long he'd been gone, he could have been a lot worse.

For a few seconds, nobody said a word. Jeannie looked between Tony and Roger, wondering how this was going to play out.

Tony's demeanor changed abruptly, and he was standing over Jeannie, and he was SCREAMING at her!

"WHY the hell did you wait so long, Jeannie?" He was furious!

She staggered back. She'd had his anger aimed at her many many times, but not like this. What had he been through to do this to him? She never realized how he towered over her, how intimidating he could be.

She looked at Roger, pleading in her eyes. Roger stepped between them. That shocked Tony out of his tirade.

He looked confused. "Roger?" He couldn't interpret that look in his best friend's eyes.

Roger smiled, put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Tony, we need to talk. Come sit down."

As they walked to the couch, Tony turned to Jeannie. "Jeannie, pop me some fresh clothes on, these are horrid."

He saw her glance at Roger, who gave a small, subtle nod. She blinked her eyes and Tony was wearing a comfortable outfit, one she knew he liked when relaxing at home.

Tony hadn't missed the glance and the nod.

"And what was THAT all about?"

Roger gave Tony a sad smile. "Tony, before I tell you, just remember: you're my best friend, and this was NOT my idea!"

And Roger told Tony all that had transpired in the last few weeks.

(Complete in three parts. I had to adjust this part, it was not appearing in full on 


	2. Part Two

Missing and Presumed Part II 

Roger, Tony and Jeannie were sitting in the living room, the tension in the air electric.

Nobody said anything for a moment.

Tony looked between his best friend and Jeannie, back and forth. Something's wrong, he thought. Something happened while I was gone, and neither wants to say it out loud.

"Roj," he finally asked, "WHAT is going on? Not your idea about what? Why did Jeannie look at YOU when I told her to do something? She looked at you almost like she was seeking permission!"

Roger was in anguish. Standing up, he yelled,"Tony, we HAD TO, to save you, you know that don't you? You were gone and we waited so long, but we couldn't wait for NASA to find you!"

"'Had to' WHAT, Roger, you're not TELLING me anything!"

Roger looked at Jeannie one last time, took a deep breath, and turned to his best friend. "Tony...Jeannie is my genie now."

Time froze. Roger saw a look on Tony's face he had NEVER seen aimed at him: pure hatred. And before he could react, Tony's fist connected with Roger's jaw, and he fell backward, knocked out cold.

Jeannie screamed and ran to Roger, holding his head in her lap, pleading with him to move, to wake up. She turned and looked up at Tony, her own eyes sparking with anger. "Anthony, do you know what you have DONE?" she wailed, hugging Roger's head to her breast.

Tony was confused. Anthony? It had not sunk in yet that he was no longer "Master" to Jeannie. Confusion gave into anger once more. She's on the floor coddling HIM?

I don't need this crap, he thought. I'm gone for weeks, Jeannie FINALLY pops me home, and I have to deal with THIS?

Tony stood over her and Roger's prone body, screaming, "That BASTARD, he finally did it, didn't he? He STOLE you from me! HE kept you from rescuing me all this time, didn't he? DIDN'T HE?" He grabbed Jeannie by the arm, yanking her roughly off Roger.

She gasped, "Anthony, Anthony, PLEASE! Calm down, you have been through so much, PLEASE let me explain! He told you it was NOT his idea! He resisted until the very end, when I told him he HAD to free me!"

Major Anthony Nelson was not his usual, easy-going amiable self. Surviving as he had for all those days, those weeks, had done something to him. The wondering, the fear, asking, WHEN is she going to get me? He hadn't realized that he had ordered her into her bottle that early morning before the test-flight. She'd commited some usual indiscretion and for punishment, he'd commanded her to get in her bottle and he'd release her when he got home.

But he hadn't come home. So someone else had freed her. It never occured to him while he was gone that in order for her to help him, the cap would have to be removed and thus whomever removed it would become her Master.

The realization hit him. He stopped, still holding onto her arm but not as roughly. It suddenly dawned on him what Roger had been trying to say, that it wasn't his idea. And that he was his best friend.

Tony sat down on the couch and pulled Jeannie down next to him. He looked at her, pleading in his eyes. "You? You told him to free you?"

She smiled sadly, "Yes, Anthony. When you first went missing and Roger came over to tell me, after I had waited three terrifying days, not knowing where you were, he almost opened my bottle to tell me such dire news face-to-face. He was not going to do it with the intent of stealing me from you, but as a friend giving another friend terrible news."

Tony looked over at Roger, still unconscious. Tony's face screwed up in pain, when he realized what he'd done to this man.

"Hoping you would be back soon, I screamed at him to stop just before he opened it, and he realized then the implications. And he thought about it. He came very close to opening my bottle, Anthony, but in the end his love and loyalty to YOU prevented him. For all those weeks he could have freed me any time, thus making me his genie. And he did not."

Tony collapsed back on the couch, forgetting Jeannie. Oh, God, what have I done? he thought. Roj...He looked at his best friend again, and back to Jeannie.

"So that's when YOU decided it was time?"

"Yes. We had waited almost a full month. NASA had no new information on where you were. I told Roger I could blink you here in five seconds, if only I were free."

She touched his hand, that sad regret still in her eyes for the pain this was causing the two friends. "Anthony, it was a decision he made after I insisted. He was torn between waiting to see IF you were even still alive, or freeing me and being assured, yea or nay."

Tony looked sadly at Roger's still form. He turned back to Jeannie. "Can I ask you to do something, just one more time, Jeannie?"

"You may ask, yes."

"Can you blink him into the guest room, get him off that hard floor?"

She smiled, "Of course," and it was done.

Roger came to just moments later, finding himself in bed with Tony and Jeannie hovering over him. Jeannie had a cold compress she'd been using to rub on his forehead, his cheeks.

Roger's eyes misted as he turned to Tony. "Tone, I..."

Tony's eyes did the same. When he thought how he'd HIT the best friend he had ever had, in such hatred and anger, it was like a knife drilling through his gut.

"Roj, I am SO SORRY, I didn't understand what you were trying to say! I was freaking, after being gone so long, wondering why Jeannie had not blinked me out of there, not remembering I had left her corked up in her bottle!"

Roger smiled, feeling more like himself. He went to sit up, his neck stiff and sore. He rubbed his jaw. "Well, Tone, you sure have a right hook to beat the bank!"

Tony helped him up, "I really am sorry, Roger, you know that don't you? I was out of my head, confused, to be blinked home out of the blue and then THIS!"

Roger clapped Tony on the shoulder. "All's forgiven, Tony, I understand the shock you must have been in." He indicated the door. "Look, now that we've got this out in the open, let's go somewhere and get a drink."

Tony smiled, "That sounds great, Roj. Where to?"

Roger turned to Jeannie. "Where to, Jeannie? It's up to you!"

Jeannie smiled and blinked a fetching casual outfit on her, suited for a night on the town with two gentlemen. She was about to pop them all into Roger's favorite lounge when Roger yelled, "Stop!"

She stopped.

Tony turned to him. "What's wrong, Roj, you didn't want to go out?"

"We CAN'T, Tone, you're still MISSING, remember?"

"Oh, God, you're RIGHT! What if someone had seen me?"

Roger turned to Jeannie. "We're going to have to do this the old-fashioned way, by letting NASA find Tony. That's the only way it'll be believable for all concerned."

They both knew he was right. "I have to go back to that hell-hole, Roj?" He laughed. "Well, at least send me with a HAM radio, something I pieced together from parts the natives had, and a decent set of survival gear!"

Jeannie looked at Roger for permission, arms poised, ready to blink.

Roger said, "No big hurry, Tone, let's just have a drink here at your place. I could sure use one."

End Part II

Concludes in Part III


	3. Part Three

Missing and Presumed III 

The three had finally had a chance to calm down from the shock and excitement, the revelations of the past four weeks.

Tony took his favorite chair, by the window, and sipped the excellent cognac Jeannie had blinked in. Things felt different. And he wasn't sure in what way. Is it because she's no longer my genie? He had got so used to their living arrangement, that it had not sunk in yet that she would now be residing at Roger's house, not his own. Hmmm, he thought. Roger's house.

Jeannie and Roger had taken to the love seat.

Tony looked at them both. They were talking quietly, sipping their own cognac, Jeannie occasionally laughing at Roger's subtle humor.

The love seat.

And then it struck him. Oh my God, Tony thought. They're sitting there, talking and laughing, like they're IN LOVE! A wave of jealousy struck him.

"Hey." he said simply.

They turned and looked at him. He was scowling.

"Tone? What's wrong?"

"What are you two doing?"

Roger looked at Jeannie, confused about what Tony was asking. "Looks like we're talking, doesn't it?"

Tony looked at Jeannie. "Jeannie, I thought you and I had...well, had something. Didn't we? Don't we?"

Oh, no, this was it, Jeannie thought. She'd developed feelings for Anthony, yes, but she felt something for Roger in the same way. How was this possible? Was she destined to be in love with every man who was her Master? Was this something the Blue Djinn had added to her curse of being a genie, the torment of falling in love with every Master, for all time?

She looked between Roger and Tony. Please, do not make me choose!

"Anthony, I...I...do not know, to be honest with you." She looked at Roger as well. "Roger has been the one with me through all this, comforting me, visiting me when he could. He...you...it was you he was comforting me over, though, but somewhere along the way I...I just do not know."

As she spoke, the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

It made for a bizarre scene. Tony and Roger had the bond of soul-friends, they both in turn loved Jeannie and she in turn loved them both.

None of the trio knew how this was going to resolve.

Roger took her hand and kissed it. "Take your time, Jeannie. Think about what you are feeling for either or both of us."

She smiled gratefully at Roger, for his understanding how very confused she was. "Roger, I do not know. Since you became my Master, it is like something has been lost with Anthony, and gained with you. I am beginning to think it is part of the Blue Djinn's curse, that I love whichever man is my Master."

She sniffled and continued, "It sounds like something he would do, considering why he turned me into a genie in the first place."

She turned apologetically to Tony. "Anthony, I do not mean I do not CARE for you, but I am not sure now what my feelings are, my true inner feelings, for either you OR Roger!"

Tony was quiet through all this, still staring intensely at them both. The Master-genie connection. He was starting to think that was it. He'd felt it too, or rather, did NOT feel it any longer. It was so subtle over the years that he wasn't aware of it. And hadn't he said to himself several times that he wished she'd never come into his life?

Then he thought about Roger's and Jeannie's relationship over the years. Roger had met Jeannie before he'd known of her secret, and had been smitten with her. They had become friends without this bond that they now shared. Tony realized that was the key. A friendship, and more on Roger's part he knew, that did not involve hocus-pocus and the supernatural.

He knew how this should end. It saddened him in some ways, but gave him a sense of freedom too, that he could pursue another woman again without Jeannie's jealous antics. He realized, now, that a lot of that was due to him being her "Master."

He finally spoke. "Okay, let me ask you both something. Ready?"

He had their attention.

"You two have known each other for how long, four years?"

They nodded assent.

"And over that time, you've become friends, even if sometimes Roger didn't seem like it, playing his games to steal you away," and he smiled at Roger to take the sting out.

They both laughed. Yes, that was true.

"Here's the crux of it: before Roger became your Master, Jeannie, how did you feel about him? During all this time when I was gone, did things change between you two?"

She realized where he was going with his line of questioning. YES! Things HAD changed! She thought back over the weeks. Every day she would anticipate Roger's arrival, feeling giddy inside; not from loneliness, but from warmth and love, knowing he'd be there for her. She had even started thinking of him as Roger, not Major Healey.

Jeannie knew Roger Healey inside and out because they had a bond of friendship, one in which they did not have to play coy little games as lovers often do. He was always honest with her, and vice versa. She knew he was a sneak at times, she knew his faults and foibles. She also knew that when it came down to it, he was still a true friend to both herself and Anthony. He had chosen not to free her in order to keep from harming his friendship with both of them.

In the end it was friendship, not greed and avarice, that drove Roger Healey. And she loved him for it.

Anthony was right. Until this evening, she had always had the Master-genie bond with him, so she did not know what feelings she had for him were based on that as a side-effect of the curse, or what was honestly her own feelings. She had been free to form a real friendship with Roger.

Tony stood and went to them, standing before them. He had accepted this. It still pained him, but he was not going to let anything or anyone ultimately interfere with his relationship with Roger. He took Jeannie's hand and put it into Roger's.

"I concede, Roj. You two work it out, okay?"

Roger's reply was interrupted by the slam of a car door. Their eyes went wide in surprise. Someone here? At eleven at NIGHT?

Roger said, "You two, stay here, neither of you are supposed to BE here!"

He ran to the window by the door. Holy crap! "It's BELLOWS! Jeannie, quick, give Tony what he needs and pop him back, and you go too, to the guest room or something!"

Without thinking, she yelled, "Yes, Master!" and did his bidding.

Without a second to spare.

Roger opened the door, and there was Dr. Bellows.

"Dr. Bellows, sir, what brings you by? I was watching Tony's house while he's gone, so people don't think it's been abandoned."

The Colonel walked in, looked around. "I see. I was driving by and saw the light on and became concerned."

Roger followed the doctor into the living room. "Any news yet about Major Nelson?"

Dr. Bellows replied, "No, I am sad to say." His keen eye looked around, suspicious as always. Three brandy snifters.

He pointed. "Am I interrupting something, Major?"

Roger blushed. How could he have forgotten the evidence? "Uh, well, no sir, you see, I...I'd met a couple of lady friends at a club tonight, and well..." he stammered.

Bellows understood. He took one more look around, to be sure Major Nelson's home was being well cared for, and wandered back to the door. "Really, Major Healey, on a work night? Nevertheless, I am glad Major Nelson's got someone to tend to his house. I'm confident we will locate him soon, the effort is just as strong today as it was a month ago, you know."

Roger smiled as he saw the Colonel to the door. "Yes, sir, I know. I'm confident he'll be located soon too, I can't think otherwise."

The doctor told him good night and went to his car. Roger waited at the door until he saw the tail lights disappear into the night.

Jeannie popped in next to him.

Roger jumped. After all these years, he still jumped.

He hugged Jeannie to him, and asked, "Did you get Tony settled in? Gave him everything he'll need?"

"Yes, Mas--I mean, Roger. Sorry. He said he will wait until dawn his time and use the radio he 'put' together to contact someone."

"Excellent." He looked around at Tony's home. He'd be back again soon, officially. They could publicly welcome him then, the returning hero, without hiding or subterfuge.

"Jeannie, if you could, can you blink this place straight again, so it's ready for his 'official' homecoming?"

She smiled. "Certainly!" A blink and all was in order.

He turned to her and kissed her as before, causing her to melt against him. He looked her in the eyes, suddenly quite serious. "Jeannie, there is going to be at least one change, now, from Tony to me."

"What is that, Roger?"

"I am not going to hide you. I don't want you blinking ocean liners into Colonel Bellows' living room, mind you," he said, making her laugh. "IF it's something you agree with, I want people to know you and I are together. Boyfriend, girlfriend."

She laughed, seeing that sparkle in his green eyes, as always. "Roger, that suits me just fine!"

He kissed her one more time, and said, "Fine. Let's go home!"

Jeannie, Roger and her bottle all disappeared, into their new life together.

Fin.

Not the usual IDOJ fare, let me know what you thought. This was my first Drama/Angst effort for ANY fandom.


End file.
